


Extra 1 (Suga)

by animetwitterau



Series: Haikyuu Twitter au EXTRAS [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Domestic Violence, F/M, Forced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animetwitterau/pseuds/animetwitterau
Summary: Fem Suga comes back late from the party and her abusive boyfriend takes it out on her
Relationships: sugawara koushi - Relationship
Series: Haikyuu Twitter au EXTRAS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117634
Kudos: 2





	Extra 1 (Suga)

tw: ab*se // r*pe

disclaimer: this part of the au is not about Daichi, however Suga's current boyfriend, Tamaki.

"Now come here, I need some relief after the inconvenience you've caused,"

I ignored him, wiping away the tears streaming down my face. This was my the last straw. Storming towards the door, i went to twist the handle, only to find a hand across my neck.

"Where'd you think you're going?" Tamaki squeezed, crushing my windpipe as he done so.

He pushed me down into a corner and started to unbuckle his belt, a cruel smirk lining his face. "Don't worry, it'll only take a minute,"

"No, stop it!" I yelled as he forced his cock down my throat. "Please," 

I chocked and spluttered not wanting to give anymore satisfaction to this disgusting man then he was already getting, his hand pushing down on the back of my neck.

"That's it, right there," He moaned and i looked up into his cold, merciless eyes.

That's when i saw red.

I bit down as hard as i could on his dick and he released me right away, stumbling back onto the ground.

"Ah fuck! You bitch!" He yelled as i flipped him off, grabbing my bag and running out of the door.

The slam behind me caused me to jump as i kept on going down the hall, the gloss of my eyes blurring my vision.


End file.
